narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanhiro Kimza
Saphiro Kimza is the main protagonist of the fanfiction Naruto: Kimza Chronicles and its sequel, Kimza Chronicles: The Last Sealer, both written by Ishiino Gerdo. He is a chunin from Konohagakure, a former member of Team Gen, an "official" member of Shinziro and missing-nin, and possibly the last living member of the Kimza Clan. Background Saphiro was born first and only child the Fifth Iyokage of Arizogakure, Arizono Kimza and the granddaughter of the Second Zaokage, Hiara Tokomiya. Years before his birth, Ezemaru Kimza, the former Fourth Iyokage and container of Bukarok, one of the Four Guardian Beasts of Hell's Gates, started a death pact against the Kimza clan and initiated a genocide that lasted 8 years. Saphiro and his parents travelled with Hiara's brother and Canidate 3rd Zaokage, Zoka Tokomiya and the last 5 Kimza to escape Ezemaru's wrath in a caravan for safety. Around the time Saphiro was four, the caravan was greeted with a message from Konohagakure, offering safety from Ezemaru. Before the group reached Konoha, Ezemaru found the caravan and killed everyone minus Saphiro, his parents, and Zoka instantly. Arizono, Hiara, and Zoka tried to fight off Ezemaru, but their efforts were for naught. In their last moments, Arizono and Hiara gave their son a last loving hug before Arizono tossed his son into a Warping Vortex and sent him to Konoha. His parents and Zoka were killed instantly moments later. Saphiro was found about an hour later by ANBU in Konoha's forests and took the boy to the Hokage's Residence. After a short meeting about plans for the Kimza, the council decided that as long as the boy knew about the Kimza, he and the village would be in danger. As a result, Saphiro's memory of the Kimza, his parents, and Ezemaru were erased, all texts and other info on the Kimza and Arizogakure were sealed away, and any innate jutsu that Saphiro would learn was also sealed. They gave care of the boy to Kurenai Yuhi in order to keep watch on his development. They also activated a special seal, commanded to break when Ezemaru and Saphiro ever met, giving the boy any jutsu that he should learn by that age as well as his last memory of his parents. Years later, when Saphiro was 6, he was playing with his friend Genzo Nekiogama when he accidently activated the Nokerrogan for the first time. The council quickly caught on, and resealed the jutsu before Ezemaru could pinpoint the boy any further. However, that short amount of time was enough to let Ezemaru torture the boy using his Living Nightmare Technique. Genzo became interested in Saphiro's power and broke off his friendship with him, becoming a bully to pressure Saphiro into using his power. After his eleventh birthday, Saphiro decided to enroll in ninja academy. However, his sealed inner chakra, along with constant torturing by Ezemaru, left the boy unable to focus and terrible at jutsu. Due to this, he became the class zero and everyone in school was against him, minus his friend Kaede Meitochi. Throughout his school team, Saphiro constantly strove to become a worthy shinobi, with Genzo secretly watching his struggles. Personality At the beginning of Kimza Chronicles, Saphiro started off as an optimistic child that wanted to do the best he could at every endeavor. Even when against impossible odds, he worked hard to do his best and hopefully succeed. Deep inside however, he was a wary person who feared that his failures would wreck him socially. However, throughout his first battles as a ninja, Saphiro's confidence in himself rises and he becomes more yearning for himself. In the majority of Kimza Chronicles, Saphiro retains this attitude, always looking for the best within himself and others. Saphiro's major personality is his strive to be recognized by those around him. Even in the beginning of Kimza Chronicles, despite being Genzo's self-proclaimed rival and the number one loser, Saphiro fought hard to recieve Genzo's respect and did not give up until it was obtained. Throughout his battles afterward, Saphiro did all he could to make sure his opponents had a change of their view on him, no matter how low or high it was. Along with his yearning for recognition, Saphiro always did what he could to make sure that he was there for his friends. His best example was after defeating Genzo in the Konoha forests, when he made sure that he would take care of Bukarok after what he did to everyone he called friend. He tends to put others ahead of himself, which is a dynamic change from his lonely attitude in the beginning. Saphiro also display mercy for those he fights against, only killing when it is most necesary. Even when fighting against Yatsu, who tried to kill him four years earlier, Saphiro does his best to convince Yatsu that revenge wasn't the best path. This trait is often taken advantage of, and often results in Saphiro tapping into a new power or his mercy being cut off. Shortly before the end of Kimza Chronicles, when he was met by the Shinziro operative and proven some facts behind about the secret behind his clan, the attack by Asura, and his possible exile or death, Saphiro's respect and pride in Konoha dropped so far, he destroyed his forehead protector and vowed to only set foot in the village if his friends truly needed him, only to leave them forever afterwards. By the time The Last Sealer starts, as a member of Shinziro and a member of the elite Nine, Saphiro was no longer the same person he once was. He now believed that people all had good and evil and only their actions determined them. He also stopped being as merciful as he used to be, injuring his victims until they were immobile, yet still refusing to kill them. He also grows hateful towards his own clan, saying that Ezemaru was right about their willingness to tear each other apart. After being reinstated back into Konoha after defeating Yushiro Gentake of the Nine, Saphiro slowly becomes more hopeful towards the village and his clan, though he still questions their motives. Appearance Saphiro has light brown hair with blonde bangs, which branches from his combined Kimza-Tokomiya heritage, and dark green eyes. Saphiro is considered quite handsome by girls around his age. In the beginning arc, Saphiro wore a white shirt with green collar and blue shorts. For the majority for Kimza Chronicles, taking place four years later, Saphiro had grown considerably and was more muscular. His clothing consisted of a white shirt, blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up above the elbow, blue pants with a white stripe going up the leg, and a white bandanna tied around his neck and hanging in a triangular fashion. He included wearing white fingerless gloves during the Bukarok Arc and onward. Initially, Saphiro wore a short blue headband with a metallic plate with the symbol of Konoha on it with his hair slightly covering it, and recieved a silver wristwatch from Kaede Meitochi before the start of the Asura Invasion Arc. Both objects were discarded at the end of Kimza Chronicles, the headband's cloth being burned to ashes and the plate tossed into the forest outside Konoha and the watch being left on Kaede's doorstep. In The Last Sealer, Saphiro has grown slightly more and has gained more muscle mass. In the beginning, he wore the standard attire of the Nine, the nine most powerful field operatives in Shinziro, consisting of an red armored combat vest covered by a white cloak with a hood, a red stripe going down the sleeves, the insignia of Shinziro on the front of the hood and the kanji for the number nine on the back. He also wore blue pants. During his time as a hostage in Konoha, he wore the standard gray prisoner wear. From the Issaru Arc onward to now, Saphiro is wearing a blue jacket that is zipped up to his lower chest, a green t-shirt, blue pants, and green fingerless gloves. After being reinstated into Konoha, Saphiro was started to wear his forehead protector again. Abilities Despite being a member of two of the most powerful clans in the Land of Skies and having high written test scores, Saphiro suffered from low physcial scores and had no ability in ninjutsu and genjutsu, and his taijutsu was slightly near average. However, after learning the Kimza Style: Vortex Technique, Saphiro's abilities jump due to his seal being weakened and jump even further once Ezemaru was defeated. Many people throughout the series has stated that Saphiro has the potential to become one of the most powerful shinobi known, and only after meeting a match, he fights hard and surpasses them. Ezemaru had stated that though Saphiro was only half as strong as he was at that age, he has the potential and the blood to double or triple his strength in at least 5 years. By The Last Sealer, Saphiro has become so powerful, that he was a member of the Nine, though he openly admitted he was the weakest of them. However, that doesn't stop him from improving. In fact, he is able to perform the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Seal Technique as a chunin, a technique that once took 12 Kuguari clan members or one kage-leveled Kuguari and three other Kuguari to do, with the help of the Shu Nokerrogan. By the time he activates the Shu Nokerrogan, he is able to hold his own against Sixth Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, though only for a small time and defeat two of the Nine so far. Saphiro, despite having his chakra initially sealed, contains a large amount of it, able to create 12 clones during his final test at the academy. As his fights against various foes continued, Saphiro's chakra level increased and enabled him to use techniques that required lots of chakra to perform. By the last sealer, Saphiro's chakra level rose to such heights, he was able to keep his Nokerrogan on for hours at a time, only deactivating it during fights that expended a lot of chakra. While in Kimza Chronicles, he could only use the Fire Release: Exploding Fireworks Technique twice times a day, three times with the Nokerrogan's help, he would use it five to six times in The Last Sealer and still have chakra to spare. He also had enough chakra to meet the heavy demands of Shu Nokerrogan and even fight during its first activation. Taijutsu Sapiro was always at least passable in taijutsu, so it was his main focus during his fights in the beginning arc of Kimza Chronicles. His speed was already high enouh during his first fight with Genzo, forcing Genzo to actually go into full alert when others, minus Art Uzuba and Linne Kechkuro, had a hard time catching him. He was also able to keep up with Yatsu's attacks for a short time. After defeating Genzo for the first time, Saphiro's technique increases with help from his Vortex Technique and further with the Nokerrogan. His abilities soon outmatch most of his old teammates and friends, with Genzo Nekiogama, Gen Nakaido, and Neji Hyuga rivalling him. Saphiro has always displayed an above-average degree of strength. During his initial battles in the series, he was able to surprise Genzo during their one-one-one bout and injure Yatsu when Kaede, Art, and Gen were unable to. He also shows his strength when he is able to stop Genzo's Gigantic Jojetsu Drill Strike with one hand. He also has great durability, able to take a head on blast from Yatsu's Wind Release: Palm Cannon and keep fighting. He soon increases his durability further when actually withstanding and retaliating to Ezemaru's attacks when others were unconscious or worse. Later on, he is able to fight gigantic beasts such as Bukarok, Asura, and Issaru and endure their attacks. Saphiro's speed was the true basis on his taijutsu, enabling him to dodge Genzo's quick attacks and counterstrike. Even without jutsu helping him, he was able to dodge and keep-up with Ezemaru, a shinobi who was once kage of his own village. Upon learning the Vortex Technique and the Nokerrogan, his speed increases further. With this increase, he was able to keep ahead of Bukarok when evading his Wasp Wing Slicer and outmatch Gen during their one-one-one fight. Once learning the Shu Nokerrogan, Saphiro can nearly match the half the speed of Naruto, one of the fastest shinobi in the series so far. Ninjutsu Vortex Technique Saphiro's first and most used technique in both Kimza Chronicles and the Last Sealer is the the Vortex Technique, one of the two main Kimza kekkei genkai. Using the Vortex Technique, Saphiro is able to create a dimensional rift in the same plane of the world and use it to travel to anywhere within his sight. This technique made Saphiro a unpredictable fighter who could fight at all ranges. At first, Saphiro could only make one vortex at a time, but by the end of Kimza Chronicles, Saphiro mastered the Multiple Vortex Technique. As of now, Saphiro can currently make 17 vortexes at once. Using the Multiple Vortex Technique, Saphiro can use the Kimza Ruryu, a fighting style that allows the user to strike at a weak point, teleport out of a counterattack, and return to strike again. He can also use various vortexes for other means, such as sealing and containing objects until he needs them. Summoning Technique As one of the Kimza, Saphiro is able to summon giant wasps after recieving the respective summoning scroll from Arizogakure. His signature summon wasp, Ejei is special among wasp summons. Ejei is able to mold Saphiro's chakra with his when needed and activate his own Nokerrogan, storing chakra and delievering it to Saphiro when he needs it. Ejei is also capable of Wind Release techniques, increasing the effectiveness of Saphiro's techniques. Ejei is also able to create various cocktails of poisons for various effects, such as paralysing a victim or creating a truth serum effect. Saphiro regularly injects himself with samples of Ejei's vemom mixtures to gain immunity to their effects. So far, this has worked to great success, such as when Linne's Liquid Death Drop merely numbed his body when on others it could potentially kill within minutes. Nature Transformation As a member of the Kimza clan, Saphiro is adept at using Wind Release techniques, and is quite efficient with it such as when he is using the Wind Release: Spiraling Impulse Technique and its larger counterpart. He is also able to channel wind chakra into his Kimza Weapons to make them more damaging and durable. Despite being more focused on Kimza clan jutsu, Saphiro is also a member of the Tokomiya clan and is able to use Fire Release ninjutsu as well. The first example is when he performed the Fire Release: Exploding Fireworks technqiue perfectly within a couple of weeks when it took Gen, a fire ninjutsu expert, almost two years to master it. He is also able to channel wind chakra into these techniques as well, such as when he infused wind chakra into the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to make the Fire Release: Hollow Flame Bullet. After joining Shinziro at the end of Kimza Chronicles, Saphiro learned how to combine the two natures to create the explosive and lethal Blast Release. His most used example is Blast Release: Palm Cannon Technique, when he channels fire chakra into a supercondensedwind sphere and heat it to great temperatures. He then slams his hands into his target, creating an outward funnel that tunnels into the ground, knocks the target back, causes impact damage and severe burning, and has the possibility of igniting or incinerating anything in the funnel's path. It's power apparently is augmented in sunlight or heavy wind. Another example is the Blast Release: Firestorm Technique, where Saphiro creates a raging tornado and ignites it, burning and tearing into anything in its wake. Nokerrogan Saphiro first activated the Nokerrogan when he was six while playing ninja with Genzo Nekiogama, with both eyes having two pillars in the iris. It was quickly sealed by the Konoha council and Saphiro's memory of it was erased. He reactivated it ten years later during his fight against Ezemaru in Arizo, this time with three pillars in each eye. While fighting Bukarok his Nokerrogan matured with four pillars in each eye, then five while fighting Ryo and Hazuko of Shinziro, and finally the mature six while training shortly before the Asura Invasion Arc, though it had degressed to five pillars during the battle with Asura. Saphiro's Nokerrogan slowly increased the speed of making vortexes as well as the strength of the Kimza Weapons. Once fully mature, Saphiro could now use the Multiple Vortex Technique, making the Kimza Ruryu more effective. While the Nokerrogan seemed pretty normal during Kimza Chronicles, In the Last Sealer, it became more unique than other Nokerrogan. In the Last Sealer, Saphiro was now able to channel wind chakra into his Kimza Weapons, making them elemental instead of empowered by chakra. He could also dismiss genjutsu easier and also gained the ability slowly siphon chakra. It was eventually stated that the amount of pillars in a normal Nokerrogan was three at max, and only more if that Kimza contained a higher than usual chakra and a great potential for jutsu. Saphiro took the time to notice that Ezemaru had six pillars in one eye, but only four in the other. But, it was also noted that the pillars only meant that the user had potential to grow stronger, not that they granted power. That made Saphiro potentially stronger than Ezemaru by the end of Kimza Chronicles. Shu Nokerrogan Saphiro awakened the Shu Nokerrogan during his battle against Issaru when his desperation to win and protect his friends reached a critical level. His irises change from bluish-green to a bright blue that flows with chakra, and every pillar in the eye fuses with the pillar next to it to form three large pillars that glow dark blue from chakra. Saphiro's Shu Nokerrogan is the first to seen and used in more than 50 years. The Shu Nokerrogan, like the Mangekyo Sharingan, has its share of drawbacks. First, the user must be placed in a situation where their need to reach a higher level of power must be at critical, near a mental breakdown. Next, the dojutsu will drain about 3/4 of the user's current chakra to activate. The third is a strict time limit that is around five minutes for the dojutsu to be active. The last is that after the jutsu is deactivated by reaching the time limit, the maximum amount of chakra the user can contain is cut by approximately one-half, though it can drop further depending on much chakra was used during Shu Nokerrogan, added with extreme fatigue. After the first activation, the user can now enter Shu Nokerrogan at will, but the other downfalls are still active. Also, the user must not use the Nokerrogan for least a week until their chakra is at maxiumum capacity again. The Shu Nokerrogan gives the user a higher range of power and technique. For example, Saphiro is able to use perform the Blast Release: Firestorm Technique, a jutsu he had trouble with doing before. Also, his Kimza Weapons reach another level of power, where he now add fire chakra to his weapons as well as wind chakra. Also, he gains the ability to create vortexes with just the raise of his hand, just like Ezemaru, something he couldn't do with just the Nokerrogan alone. Also, the Shu Nokerrogan seemingly unlocks the seal that was placed in the Kimza clan's eyes by the First Kimza long ago. Saphiro is told by the First Kimza after his first activation of the Shu Nokerrogan that he must learn and master three of the most powerful Kuguari clan jutsu ever known: the Kuguari Style: Gridlock Seal Technique, the Kuguari Style: Mystic Step Technique, and the Kuguari Style: Banishing Vortex Technique, in order to defeat a great evil. Saphiro has so far learned the Girdlock Seal Technique, but has yet to master it fully. Rinnegan Saphiro had only awakened the Rinnegan once, during the movie arc "Heroes Through Time", when fighting alongside Nagato and Naruto to defeat the Time-Space ninja Koushiro. Unlike the traditional Rinnegan, Saphiro recieved the Banishing Vortex Technique, but had forgotten the Gridlock Seal Technique. Also, he was not able to use the Six Paths of Pain, moreso he was one of the Six Paths of Pain for a while, curteousy of Nagato. That being said, Saphiro was able to instantly learn the Banishing Vortex Technique to defeat and seal Koushiro for all time. Afterwards, to prevent a search for the Rinnegan in the future by malevolent forces, Nagato used Rinnegan Extinguishment to erase he Rinnegan and reawaken Saphiro's Nokerrogan. Despite what happened, Nagato also stated that the Rinnegan could be a natural evolution after the Shu Nokerrogan, but only after many years of training and unlocking the true secrets behind the eight main elemental natures. Intelligence, Deception, and Determination Despite being downgraded back in academy when it came to physical matters, Saphiro was considered a genius when it came to his high writen test scores. He was able to deduce the nature of Genzo's Steel Release Techniques and even pinpointed a weakpoint on Yatsu when he found out the latter's guard pattern. After leaving Konoha and joining Shinziro, Saphiro was able to rise from the ranking of just an average recruit to one of the Nine in just ten months due to finding out how Shinziro's hierarchy worked. His intelligence is further proved when he revealed that he actually never left the village totally due to hate, but to actually to find the tie between Shinziro and the Four Guardian Beasts. Saphiro is also very deceptive and unpredictable in battle. His usage of the Vortex Technique enables him to keep opponents guessing and strike when everything is in his favor. Though he relied on brute force during his first battles in Kimza Chronicles, his deception enables him to take care even opponents far more experienced and powerful than him on an even field. His deception also enabled him to escape from Shinziro and be willingly imprisioned by Konoha shinobi to deliver facts on the terrorist group to the council. Saphiro is also known for his determination and objection to back down. Even when against the most powerful of opponents, he tries his best to stand up and keep fighting. Though many opponents mistake his resolve for foolishness, they eventually praise his deterimination in the end, especially when he finds a reliable strategy or a powerful and accurate technique. Stats *Ninjutsu: **Start: 1 KC: 3.5 TLS: 4.5 *Taijutsu: **Start: 1.5 KC: 3 TLS: 4 *Genjutsu: **Start: 0.5 KC: 1.5 TLS: 3 *Intelligence: **Start: 3 KC: 3.5 TLS: 3.5 *Strength: **Start: 2.5 KC: 3 TLS: 4 *Speed: **Start: 1.5 KC: 2.5 TLS: 4.5 *Stamina: **Start: 1 KC: KC: 3 TLS: 4 *Hand Seals: **Start: 0.5 KC: 3 TLS: 3.5 *Total: Start: 11 KC: 23 TLS: 31 Category:Ch Category:Characters Category:Characters who's blood type is AB Category:Characters who's gender is male Category:Chunin